Peaceful, maybe not
by BatLightningNinja
Summary: Kuroko thought it was going to be a peaceful morning...


He was a peaceful sleeper, the complete opposite to when he's awake. His face devoid of the frown that was plastered on his face during school and games. It was a childish expression, calm and inviting, looking more like a tabby cat than a tiger. His mouth was open ever so slightly and his hair, much like my own, was spread in all directions as I traced my finger down his forehead, in between his eyebrows and down his long nose. His eyebrow twitched as I moved my hand to hold his cheek and his face moved closer as if to nuzzle my palm. I smiled as my name was whispered by him, and I moved my hand to rest on his chest, along with my head. His naked chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as he breathed, the occasional light snore breaking the silence of the morning. His arms were wrapped loosely around my waist, his left hand lay flat on my back, the warmth from it spreading into me.

I loved these mornings together. It was the only time I would ever see Kagami-kun like this, and hopefully I was the only one who would ever see him like this. I was a light sleeper, unlike the lump of muscle next to me, and as soon as the sun started to shine through the blinds I would be awake. However I would stay wrapped up with Kagami until he arose from his heavy slumber. It's not really like I had much choice, his embrace was difficult to escape from, despite his arms being wrapped around me 'loosely'.

It was probably strange that I liked to watch him sleep so much, but it was a privilege extended only to me and I wanted to make the most of it. There were very few mornings this peaceful, and today was especially so as we didn't have to get up for school or for morning training. We finally had a day off to rest after our stressful game against Yosen. I smiled to myself as Kagami-kun shifted slightly before letting out a yawn which resembled a sleeping tiger.

After a few minutes of wriggling I managed to remove myself from Kagami and sat on the edge of his bed, looking for my underwear which had been thrown…somewhere… last night. I spotted them in a heap by the door along with the rest of my uniform. I gathered the courage to step on the cold flooring, but before I could stand up a large warm arm wound itself around my stomach and pull me back down towards the bed. I fell ungracefully onto Kagami-kun, my arms and legs flailing in the air. A, thankfully, quiet yet high-pitched squeak made itself out of my mouth as I fell, and was answered by a muffled snort of laughter which caused a soft breeze to blow against my neck (a secret ticklish place) and I felt my face heat up slightly so I turned and hid my face into Kagami's neck as he continued to laugh at my girlish noise. Suddenly I remembered I was completely naked and I could still feel that puff of air on my neck and my blush intensified until I'm sure you could have mistaken my face for Akashi's hair!

I quickly shimmied my way out of Kagami's embrace and jumped out bed, scooped up my underwear and a random t-shirt before sprinting out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. As I escaped I barely heard the words "what the hell?" come from Kagami…god he must of thought I'd gone mad. So much for a peaceful morning…what the hell was I thinking? I've never been so embarrassed in my life! After changing into what must have been Kagami's t-shirt and my underwear, I slid down the bathroom door until I was sat on the floor, with my knees pulled into my chest. The blush wouldn't leave my face, and my heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. Why would that little puff of air embarrass me so much? It should have been way more embarrassing last night…

I jumped when I heard Kagami knock at the door, "uh… you okay Kuroko? You seemed a little bit jumpy…" great, now I've made Kagami-kun worry.

After quickly composing myself, I answered with my usual nonchalance, "I'm okay thank you Kagami-kun, sorry to worry you over nothing."

"Okay, well I'll be in the kitchen if you want breakfast." Slowly his footsteps faded until I heard the kitchen door shut. After a few more minutes of pressing my face into the cold tiled flooring to rid myself of the blush, I unlocked the bathroom door and walked silently to the kitchen. The smell of fry up hit me like a ton of bricks, and my stomach rumbled in response. Kagami chuckled and set a plate of food in front of me, and sat next to me with more than triple my portion. We ate in contented silence, only the sound of the streets and the sound of Kagami eating (he's too loud when he eats) could be heard. After finishing I politely put my plate down and sat back, unable to move from the amount of food I consume when with Kagami.

"So…" I jumped at the sound of his voice, having had spaced out.

"What's with you this morning?" I looked up to see his face was impassive, but I could tell he was concerned. I stared back with my usual expression, but his impassive face started to mould into one of demand and intimidation, and I sighed.

"…iwasembarrassed..." I mumbled quietly to my chest so he couldn't hear as well. I felt him shift closer as he said

"Sorry, what was that?" I sighed again and a blush threatened to crawl up my neck.

"..I was embarrassed" I stared at him as I said it, and he looked surprised. Then he chuckled and pulled me into his chest and leant his chin on the top of my head.

"Wow, Kuroko gets embarrassed? I thought I'd never see the day." Suddenly he ran his hands up my back to rest on the back of my neck. His fingers rubbed there softly and I felt the blush come back rapidly and I struggled to keep myself from tilting my head back. I started to fidget on Kagami's lap, and the hands stopped abruptly. I slowly opened my eyes, which had been closed in embarrassment and saw the look of slight disbelieve and mischief in his eyes. Then his mouth slowly curled into a cattish grin and immediately the blush disappeared from my face as I knew what he was about to do. Before I could even try and escape he had pushed me face down onto the sofa, his knees either side of me and his hands by the side of my head. It was silent for a few moments, and then I felt a strong, warm puff of air hit the back of my neck and immediately shivered. The hairs on my arms stood up and my toes curled as Kagami repeatedly blew hot air over my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried my best to contain the noises that I really needed to make. I tensed my body and kicked my legs until I couldn't hold it anymore. I giggled and giggled and giggled, with the occasional squeal. I could hear and feel Kagami laughing behind me, though he still continued to tickle me with his breath. I struggled against him, but he had restrained my arms and I was a total weakling under him, let's face it. I thrashed and through my giggles tried to tell him to stop, but it was impossible.

"K-Kag-gami-k-kun…s-st-AH-o-op!"

After a few more minutes of that both he and I collapsed back onto the sofa, with him on top of me. I couldn't breathe… at all. I've never ever laughed so much in my life, and I felt out of character, but strangely giddy. Kagami lifted himself off me slightly so I could turn around before flopping down next to me, with a lazy grin stuck to his face. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the lips before chuckling.

"Shall we go back to bed?" I smiled up at him, and lifted my arms up to him, signalling I wanted to be carried. He threw me over his shoulder and we slowly make our way back to bed, still giggling. It definitely hadn't been the most peaceful morning, but I blame that on Kagami-kun.


End file.
